Please, Don't Go
by greensilverblack
Summary: COMPLETED Touya finally decided to say his feelings for Yukito. But someone interrupted them for his bloody revenge. Would the outcome be just a total disaster? Shounen-ai. Review, please.
1. Three Simple Words

Konnichi wa! This is my first time to write a fanfic, so please, consider this one. Anyway, spoilers on the time frame... Hey, what do you expect with a 15-year old girl?

Disclaimers applied. I don't own Touya and Yukito, I'm just having fun manipulating them. Blah blah blah...

**Chapter 1**  
  
_Three Simple Words_

"Nice game, Touya!"  
  
"Yeah! You're all awesome!"  
  
"I love you Kinomoto-chan!!!!"

Everything in Touya's surrounding seemed to be spinning. Every single one in Seijou High School was rejoicing that their selected team won over Tokachi High School, the defending soccer champion of the state.  
  
At first, their team was in critical shape because of the team captain of Tokachi High School, Shido Nobunaga. He was skilled in playing soccer but Seijou team eventually won.  
  
Everybody, not only the shrieking girls, were trying their best to congratulate the team simultaneously, even their professors were screaming and shouting their names leaving Touya irritated, annoyed and exasperated all at once. Yukito, as always, merely gave them his perpetual and cheerful smile.  
  
It's a miracle that they escaped that wild and extreme crowd. Fortunately, Touya and his best friend Yukito, who helped the soccer team in their match, had their way to the locker room.

"That was really a very good play To-ya" Yukito commented sincerely.

It's been a long time since Touya and Yukito became very good friends, maybe, 2 years or so. And it's been 2 months since Touya gave his powers to Yukito and Yue for them to stay alive. Really, Yukito would have chosen to disappear than for him to hurt Touya. But of course, Touya insisted and he couldn't do anything to stop his determined friend. _Nevertheless, I'm thankful for everything that To-ya had done for me. I know that I love him, but then again, I think I'll wait for him to say that himself...___

"And so does your play..." Touya responded.

It's been quite a long time since Yukito and Touya became very good friends. And every moment that passed by, Touya grew impatient of himself. At first he was confused about what he feel about his friend. _But now... now that I know and is so sure... sure that I love Yuki more than my own life... I couldn't express it to him. Maybe now... maybe later. I couldn't find the right time! But maybe... later is the best time.___

"Saw the faces of Tokachi team? Looks like they wanted revenge, right? What if they do want revenge over us?"  
  
"Don't worry Yuki. I've prepared for it. I've mastered taekwondo... for a year now, actually. I'll protect you Yuki, promise." _Because I love you...  
_  
"Thanks To-ya but I'm also worried for you. What if they hurt you? I can't... I couldn't..."  
  
"Yuki... It will be alright." Wanting to change the subject, he said quickly, "So, wanna go celebrate at my house? I'm sure father would prepare a very good dish for tonight."  
  
"Well, okay..." _When will you say it, To-ya? When?_

_--------------------------------------------_

Everything was silent and no sound could be heard in a dark alleyway except the disturbing whispers of a group headed by a certain person.

"We've been cheated!" a huge man, with the characteristics of a typical soccer player furiously said to his teammates.

He was Shido Nobunaga, captain of the soccer team of Tokachi High School. He was chosen captain of the team not only because of his abilities but also because his parents have big influence in their school. Everyone was afraid of him even his professors were like his puppets making him more confident and superior.

"I know something went wrong!" he shouted making his colleagues even more frightened.  
  
"I, Shido Nobunaga cannot be defeated!" His voice was not anymore a disturbing whisper but a frustrated roar.  
  
"Hey, you!" pointing his index finger to his teammate, a skinny man with fear reflected all over his face.  
  
"Yes, Shido-sama?" he replied shakily.  
  
"Have you done what I told you to do? Did you pay the scorers of that game? Say you did!"  
  
"I did! I did! But Shido-sama, the Seijou team was undeniably good! And..."  
  
"Stop it! You dare say that I'm not good enough to defeat them?!"  
  
"No... That's not what I meant... It's just—"  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up!" he ended the conversation with overpowering voice. "We have to do something.... We have to have our revenge! Who's with me?" Expecting that everyone should obey him he continued inconsiderately, "I have a plan. We'll wait for that Kinomoto Touya down the pathway then we'll kick his ass! Got me?"  
  
"Yes Shido-sama!"

-------------------------------------------

"Yuki, I want to tell you something. Actually, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time now." _OhGod!OhGod!OhGod!OhGod!OhGod!_  
  
"What is it, To-ya?" _Please say it, To-ya... Say it...___

Touya found himself having difficulty in breathing. His heart was pounding so fast as if his chest would burst anytime. He thought it was easy to express his feelings to Yukito in the middle of the well-lighted street headed for his house while the sun was still going down, but he was wrong. He has to stop from walking to regain his breath that was unusually escaping his system extremely fast.

"I... I... Yuki, I... You..." Touya stammered. _Damn! Why can't I say it?!  
_  
"To-ya... To-ya, there are people..."  
  
"I... wha- what?" _Awww, man...  
_  
"I said there's a group over there. See?"

It's been two months since Touya gave his powers to his best friend and his best friend's other self. For a second there, he didn't thought about letting Yuki disappear. Since then, he hadn't saw his mother again nor any other spirits that were roaming around freely. _I can't even sense that there's a group down there!!  
_  
Six meters away from the pair, they could see five people lined horizontally down the pathway recognized as Shido Nobunaga himself and his followers.  
  
Surprised as he was, Yukito cheerfully walked towards the group and offered his hand to Nobunaga for a handshake. 

"You're Shido Nobunaga, right? I'm Tsukishiro Yukito, nice to meet you." Yukito greeted quite over excitedly. "You really did very well in our game, Shido-san... I was very impre—"

SLAP

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! Chapter 1! It's kinda long but I think it's interesting enough, I hope... Please!!! Please review!


	2. Just Friends

Eyow!! I'm here again! Sorry for not updating lately. I was just kind of disappointed because there's only one review... Oh well, at least there's one! Looking at the brighter side... Yey! No one hated my first chapter!!!! Meaning- it's good, right?! Huh?! Anyways, I would like to thank sHInIgAmI014 for the review, I'm glad you liked it! On with the story!!!

------------------------------------

****

****

**Recap**

Surprised as he was, Yukito cheerfully walked towards the group and offered his hand to Nobunaga for a handshake.

"You're Shido Nobunaga, right? I'm Tsukishiro Yukito, nice to meet you." Yukito greeted quite over excitedly. "You really did very well in our game, Shido-san... I was very impre—"

SLAP

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

For a second or two, the whole universe paused in shock of what happened. Unexpectedly, Shido ignored whatever Yukito was saying and slapped the speaking person's right cheek with the back of his right hand tossing him away.

The strong force sent Yukito away from Shido all stunned and shocked. He was expecting to fall and feel the cold solid ground but didn't. Touya had made his way to his friend and caught him in his arms.

"To-ya... I... what did I do wrong..." Yukito laid there in Touya's arms wide-eyed and disoriented.

_He hurt Yuki... He hurt Yuki! He hurt MY Yuki! Calm down... Calm down... Just calm down..._

Yukito savored every second being held very close against Touya's chest in spite of everything but the taller man's slight movement of straightening him clearly indicated for him to sit independently and comfortably.

"To-ya?"

Touya's face remained calm— dangerously calm. But, it was obvious from his burning eyes that any moment, he would totally lose control. "Why did you hurt him? He's not doing anything wrong. Are you dumb enough not to realize that?" he said very, very slowly as if teaching a 3year-old kid the A-B-Cs.

Shido's irritated face turned into a vengeful look. "You bastard! I'll make you pay!... Boys!"

Four tall and thin men trying their best to look big and strong advanced from the back of their boss Shido towards Touya.

He stood up positioning to fight when—

"To-ya... No!"

Touya looked back with grieve in his eyes because of the sound of Yukito's troubled voice. _Yuki, please... Don't use those troubled eyes. I don't want you to be worried... That's the last thing I would want. _

"To-ya, I'm alright. Really, you don't have to... to do that... Please..." Yukito pleaded with his right cheek visibly reddish-purple against his pale skin. "There's nothing to be angry about, I—"

"Shut up! Of course, there's something to be mad about!" Shido yelled cutting Yukito and angrily reasoned out. "I know you've cheated our team! I know you've paid the scorers and I also know that you—"

"What?! Is that what this all about?! You're going crazy just because of losing that stupid game?! That's absurd!" Touya burst out with a raging look**.**

"Yes." Shido said bluntly. "And you're gonna pay for it!"

Instantly, Shido himself started the riot followed by his ever-so-loyal 'sidekicks'.

Five minutes later, five men were ungracefully sprawled on the ground and a tanned man triumphantly walking towards Yukito.

"Told you I mastered taekwondo!" Touya proudly declared while helping Yukito stand.

"Yeah... Now I know the advantage of mastering taekwondo! That was really impressive!" Yukito praised. Then he abruptly turned serious and said, "But, that will be the last time you'll use your skills, okay? I don't want you to be hurt because of me. To-ya... promise me you'll never fight again. "

"I said I would protect you." He softly said ignoring the request.

"I... But... Thanks To-ya..." Yukito softened, forgetting his worries.

One by one, Nobunaga's mates stood up and when they realized that Touya was still there, they hurriedly ran away leaving their boss. Nobunaga, who can barely stand, insistently said, "We're not through yet!" then he ran hastily following his supporters.

"This is one hell of a night!" Touya sighed exasperatedly. "Let's just go home..."

"I agree..."

-------------------------------------

"The food was very delicious! Your father is unquestionably a good cook, To-ya!"

"Yeah, right. Now, come 'ere." Touya called nonchalantly entering his room with an ice bag in his hands.

Touya beckoned his friend to sit on the bed and gave him the ice bag. Yukito took it and quietly pressed it against his cheek.

"Thanks."

Silence dragged out between the two until it got almost painful.

Yukito felt that he must be the one to open up a conversation but he felt his throat run dry. _Must think of something to say..._

His thoughts vanished when Touya finally spoke.

"Yuki, I'm sorry..."

"To-ya?"

"Sorry... Because you were hurt. You shouldn't be hurt in any way." Touya felt guilty bowing his head in shame.

"No To-ya. You don't have to apologize..." He softly said disregarding the ice bag.

"But—" Touya was silenced as a warm comforting hand was placed against his cheek. He looked up and found that he was lost in the stare of light amber eyes.

"To-ya. It's not your fault. Okay? It's not your fault." Yukito cleared and smiled his genuine smile- the one that he only gives to Touya.

Once Touya finally smiled, they stayed like that, Yukito's hand on Touya's cheek while they stared at each other's longing eyes, for what seemed like a long time. No need for words. They understood each other by looking unto the other's eyes. They were comfortable in that spot.

They want to stay like that forever but unfortunately, they can't.

To replace the discontinued pleasure, Yukito thought of something uncommon. And without making anymore second thoughts, he immediately announced what was on his mind. "To-ya I have an idea," he said picking the ice bag and placing it again on his cheek, "why don't we have a picnic? Just you and me at the Penguin Park? What about... tomorrow, right after class? I'm sure sensei won't give assignments after winning the soccer championship, we've got the whole afternoon, right? It would be fun!"

"Cool." he said casually. "But for now, can we first have a rest? I'm totally drained..."

"That's much more great idea!"

--------------------------------------

"The sun shines perfectly fine today! Perfect for a picnic at the Penguin Park!" Yukito said cheerfully. "Am I right To-ya or am I just right?"

"You sure happy today. What's into you?"

"Nothing," Yukito said teasingly innocent, "just glad to be here... with you... alone."

"Yuki... You're doing it again!"

After class, still wearing their uniforms, they hurriedly went pass the Penguin Park far inside the forest.

_Yuki said it would be more quiet and deserted here..._

They sat under a big tree near the cliff providing them shade and cold breeze of air.

_I know Yuki is up to something! I just don't know what... But I will take the chances. I'm gonna say it to him now..._

"Ne, To-ya, would you like some cake? I brought some; they're inside the basket..."

"Yuki..." Touya started quietly.

"To-ya?" _Yes! Right timing! I knew he would take this chance! Oh, please say the one I've been waiting for... _

"Yuki... The thing that I want to say... The thing that I... I..."

"To-ya, what is it?"

For a minute there, everything seemed silenced. Even the cold breeze, the rustling leaves and the chirping birds paused from their task. Yukito stayed waiting... hopeful... for what Touya was about to say.

"Yuki..." Touya felt his throat run dry, he coughed to clear his throat then continued, "That thing that I want to say... that is always stopped... prevented and everything..."

"Yes?"

"Yuki... Uh... I... Uh... Yuki I..." _Dammit! Here I go again!_

"THERE YOU ARE!" a familiar man loudly boomed breaking up the silence.

---------------------------------------

A/N: Nice... Well, it's much longer than the first chapter but I'll try my best to shorten the next chapter! Yes! I have the 3rd chapter now, but of course... I'll wait for your reviews... I would like to thank Shinigami #014, Cris and Alex for giving me the idea! I love you, guys! Please review... Oh, I know you would... Just click the review button right under... Please.... (puppy-eyes) :p


	3. For My 'Best Friend'

A/N: Hey!! I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating recently. I was grounded for 1 week! Stupid rules! The computer was well-guarded and I couldn't sneak up! Anyway, I was, as usual, disappointed again, for having only one review! Thank you **Shinigami014**! You deserve to have a boldfaced name!!

Disclaimers applied. I can't believe I forgot to mention the disclaimers the last time!! God! I'm so darn stupid!! Imagine, not putting the disclaimer! What, claiming the awesome Touya and Yukito?! Never! Damn! I swear! I didn't plan to forget it!! Believe me! I didn't!

Disregard the moronic mistake... On with the story! Oh, wait. The recap. Well, on with the recap! ... Then the story!! Ya! Go!

**Recap**

"Yuki..." Touya felt his throat run dry, he coughed to clear his throat then continued, "That thing that I want say... that is always stopped... prevented and everything..."

"Yes?"

"Yuki... Uh... I... Uh... Yuki I..." _Dammit! Here I go again!_

"THERE YOU ARE!" a familiar man loudly boomed breaking up the silence.

**Chapter 3**

For My 'Best friend'

* * *

"What the-?!" _Great... And as usual here goes the I ever say it to you, Yuki? Could I?_

The special confession of Touya's heart was somehow cut...

_Again..._

_As always..._

_Whenever I try to say it!!!_

_GODDAMMIT!!! Why?!?!_

Touya couldn't help but stand in fury for the disruption of their_ 'special'_ conversation. Yukito suddenly stood instantly recognizing the man as Shido Nobunaga, the one that challenged Touya the other night. Touya became serious also recognizing his opponent and moved slightly in front of Yukito, his posture essentially protecting his small friend.

"You..." Touya finally managed to speak after gathering his composure.

"Me." Shido sarcastically said, gesturing the men behind the trees to step forward then continued, "Them."

"So, you didn't learn your lesson, did you?" Touya asked daringly after being shocked seeing Shido's gigantic followers.

"Guess not." Shido replied coolly. "Anyway, I have some presents for you two. It's just a simple gift, you know..." Then he arrogantly continued, "I proudly present my 'new' members..." four huge men with bold features began to stand firmly as if they wanted to form a human wall, "...just a simple gift, right? They will continue my _'unfinished business'_, if ever you're curious..."

"Look... We don't have to fight here..." Yukito said trying his best to avoid a conflict.

Yukito flinched as Shido laughed insultingly and said, "So... Still the _'pacifist'_, are we?"

"What do you want?" Touya asked impatiently.

"Nothing much. Really. I just want to Continue My Unfinished Business." Shido replied putting stresses into his every word. "And with my new members, I am capable to do so."

"You want to fight, then. Just tell me, I'm call." Touya said composedly.

"To-ya! Stop it! Don't do this..." Yukito whispered behind Touya's back.

"It's alright, Yuki. Just stay there. Don't move, okay?" Touya whispered back.

"Consider, my new members are not the old ones that were 'very, very' weak. They are now strong, as seen." Shido complimented conceitedly. "So, don't boast that you can fight on your own Kinomoto. They are no weaklings, I say..."

"Oh, shut up!" Touya boldly said. "Are you gonna talk there all day?! Let's get this over with!"

"As you wish..." Shido said as he mentioned his men to attack Touya. "Men!"

Two men struggled forward; Touya fought but found it hard when after battling the two, another pair came forward. Yukito just stared terrified, however, Shido just laughed contentedly.

Touya fought impressively but he was just over numbered. He was fighting four men simultaneously that he didn't noticed Shido sneaking at his back planning to push him off the cliff.

But Yukito did.

He ran to help his friend but Shido already pushed him off. Fortunately, he grabbed Touya's right wrist with his left hand in time. He laid on his front just to catch To-ya's arm.

"To-ya! Are you alright?"

"Yuki! I'm fine... Thanks."

Yukito was about to pull Touya up the cliff when Shido's men surrounded him. It could have been easy to pull Touya but one man suddenly stepped on his back heavily, obliging him to stay on the ground. He could feel the cold land under his body.

"No!" Touya shouted from below. "Don't touch him, I'm warning you! I'm gonna kill you!"

Shido and his men ignored Touya and just laughed mockingly.

"You're gonna kill us, you say? Poor man..." Shido said disdainfully.

"Please! Do whatever you want, just let me pull To-ya up. He won't survive if he falls! Please..." Yukito begged desperately.

His plea was ignored and worse, when three other men stepped on his bended right elbow and his outstretched feet, squeezing them against the dirty ground, causing him pain all over his body. Now, he couldn't move any of his limbs because of pain and the pressure itself.

Now that Yukito couldn't budge, Shido found it easy to have his revenge on the pair. He clutched some of Yukito's silvery hair forcing the pale man to turn his head right in front of Nobunaga's wicked eyes.

"Now, now, don't be sad..." Shido said in a mocking voice then continued, "just let go of him, and I won't do anything to you, promise..."

"No! Never!" Yukito protested resolutely.

Shido signaled his members something that only they could understand. The four men wickedly smiled then stepped off Yukito's body.

Touya thought that the team captain's heart softened. But he was wrong... So wrong...

The two pairs suddenly began kicking Yukito's gut for what looked like a long ten minutes.

But the resolute man didn't let go of his friend, but instead, he gripped his friend's wrist more tighter.

"I... won't... let go..."

Yukito slightly coughed and a line of blood began trickling down his mouth.

_Tastes like iron..._

"Don't be stubborn here, Tsukishiro. Just let go of him..." Shido persuaded half impatiently.

_So this is blood..._

"Yuki! Yuki! Listen to him! Let go of me! Now!"

"To-ya? What are you... saying?! I won't... do that! Just... hold on... okay?" Yukito said laboriously.

_I believe this is the first time I've tasted blood..._

"Listen to your friend, Tsukishiro. Or you would regret it! JUST LET GO OF HIM!!!" Shido impatiently ordered.

"Never!"

_I must hold on..._

Nobunaga won't take his defeat easily... Instead, from his pocket, he took a small dagger, about 10 centimeters of razor-sharp blade and about 8 centimeters of leather handle. Then he burst out a wild laugh... a laugh that a predator would have done after capturing its prey.

"What will you do to him?! I said don't touch him!!!" Touya raged helplessly.

* * *

A/N: Yes! Yes! I know! It's so violent! But, wait 'til you read the next chapter! That's the punishment for not reviewing my chapters!!! Well, exception for the **ONLY ONE** reviewer!! Heh! Heh! I've got this story all under control! Nevertheless, please review!... What?! You don't want to?! Fine! Then don't! [[runs away crying]]


	4. Holding On

A/N: Well, I'm back! I can't stand not updating my story so I came back!! Aren't you glad? Anyway, I would like to say: OH. MY. GOD!!! I just got another review! Actually, I got TWO more reviews than the usual one!!! Thank you:

(((((MILHARU, I'm glad you liked it!

(((((M.C Pee Pants, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. 4th year sucks! Thanks for the review!

Oh yeah, I just want to tell you that the phrases in italic and bold face are the thoughts of the speaker before them. Okay? Hope you understand...

Wait!! Before I forget (again)! I do not, in any case, own Touya and Yukito. Alright?! Alright! That's good...

* * *

**Recap:**

Nobunaga won't take his defeat easily... Instead, from his pocket, he took a small dagger, about 10 centimeters of razor-sharp blade and about 8 centimeters of leather handle. Then he burst out a wild laugh... a laugh that a predator would have done after capturing its prey.

"What will you do to him?! I said don't touch him!!!" Touya raged helplessly.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Holding On**

Shido, again, ignored Touya, but instead kneeled beside Yukito's face. He cupped Yukito's chin tightly compelling his face to level Nobunaga's wicked eyes

He traced Yukito's jaw line with a fingertip and said, "You're so beautiful. I feel bad that I haven't noticed that earlier..."

But Yukito turned his head on the other side, feeling nausea hit him from the touch of Shido's hands.

"Get your filthy hands off him!" Touya yelled from below.

"Shut up! Just watch as I torment your stubborn friend here!" Shido yelled back.

Shido gripped his dagger, showed it to Yukito then whispered to his ear, "Let go of Kinomoto or I'll just play with you; in which I will be happy and you will be sorry. Choose wisely..."

"I won't let go of my friend!" Yukito replied without hesitation.

_**Mustn't let go...**_

"Yuki, no! Please! He'll hurt you more..." Touya said.

"Oh yes, I will!" Shido said scornfully. "You have a very stubborn friend up here Kinomoto! But he'll regret it sooner or later..."

Shido placed his dagger on Yukito's left arm mischievously, slowly and deeply slashed his skin, ripping his blue blazer's sleeve. Yukito pressed his face against the cold soil to give out a muffled cry. He grasped a handful of soil until his hand sores just to suppress his throbbing arm.

"Yuki! Yuki! No!"

Blood oozed from Yukito's arm down to Touya's shoulders dripping both their sleeves with his blood.

"Yuki!"

"So, are you going to let go of him now?" Shido demanded.

"No..."

_**No! I won't let go...**_

"Yuki! Just let go of me!" Touya said desperately.

Touya was anguished now. He started twisting his right hand helping Yukito to let go of him.

But Yukito just hold unto him even more tighter.

_**I will never let go...**_

Yukito's hand was growing tired. His arm burns awfully and it was intensified with the whole weight of Touya in his arms. But Yukito took all the pain silently.

"Oh, common! Don't be a hard-headed here, Tsukishiro!"

Yukito just remained silent for he didn't want his voice to betray him, he might only let out a moan.

Having replied with nothing, Shido, finally decided to leave...

"Well, then. I can't convince you any more. I love your determination, Tsukishiro..." Shido smirked. "Here's your reward..." he continued.

His reward happened so fast. Shido, in no time, suddenly stabbed his dagger into the side of Yukito's left thigh leaving only 3 centimeters of its blade surfaced.

Yukito couldn't help but cry out in pain, gripping Touya's wrist, his hands becoming numb.

Touya, who didn't know what happened, felt like his heart jumped up his throat in terror.

Shido only smirked harder, "You should thank me for that, you know?"

"Stop it! Please, just stop!" Touya finally begged throwing all his pride away for his friend.

"At last! Now, I had my revenge! I loved playing with you guys!" Shido said triumphantly and turned to go then paused as he remembered, "Oh wait! That is my favorite dagger! Let me take it out for you, okay?"

Shido pulled out the dagger from Yukito's leg eliciting a moan from Yukito and a grief-stricken yell from Touya.

"No! Yuki! Yuki!"

Shido, again, smirked deeply, and said to his men before leaving, "Finish 'em"

Shido's colleagues gave their best smirk as their reply.

Yukito only remembered being kicked off the cliff, being held protectively against comforting arms, pain, pain, pain and total pain before he passed out.

* * *

Touya woke up with a throbbing head and a stinging scraped elbow.

_**What happened?**_

He looked at his surrounding and saw Yukito lying beside him.

_**All I could remember is falling off the cliff... when Yukito caught me...**_

_**Yukito also fell but I held him and took his fall instead...**_

_**I could remember Yukito's hands were still clutched into mine before I took his fall...**_

He quickly glanced over his friend and saw blood now soaking his clothes.

_**Oh my God! He'll gonna lose so much blood! Yuki!**_

_**Must find shelter now. It's going to be dark here anytime. I'm sure wild animals would be out here soon.**_

Touya carried his friend in his arms and went to the nearest cave he saw.

_**I think it's safe here.**_

He laid his friend comfortably on the ground using his bundled blazer as the latter's pillow. He hurriedly fetched some water from the lake and cleaned his and Yukito's wounds. He properly bandaged Yukito's cuts, specially his thigh, with his handkerchief and a bit of ripped shirt.

_**Yuki...**_

He opened Yukito's blazer, undid the button of his shirt, and was dismayed at what he saw. Yukito's abdomen was full of bluish-purple bruises. He soaked a cloth into the basin-like thing with water and gently dabbed it around Yukito's body. He was more than worried just looking at his friend's wounds.

_**And you did that... just to save me...**_

He gently ran his fingertips across Yukito's cheek but flinched when Yukito stirred and his eyes flickered open.

"Yuki!"

* * *

A/N: Whoa! That was cruel CRUEL **CRUEL!** Hey! Don't tell me I didn't warn you! To the other fans of great Yukito-sama, I'm sorry for harassing him. I love what I'm doing right now! Oh, I'm so bad... Hey! Do you know how happy I am whenever someone gives me a review?? God! Like an eagle released from its cage!! See? I AM SO HAPPY!!! So please, review more...


	5. The Darkness

A/N: Hello guys out there!!! I'm alive!! I thought I'm dead also... But I'm here again! I am so so so so so so so SORRY!!! Please don't be mad! There is just so much scoolworks!!! I'm sure you know what I'm feeling right now... Well, for those who don't know, i am simply STRESSED!!! God! I'm worn out! But for you readers, I won't be tired! Am I just sweet? Thank you!

Anyway, I want to tell you all that, right now, I am SOOOOOOO HAPPPPYYYYY!!!! Know why? Cause I just got loads of reviews!! I've got reviews! I've got reviews! I've got— I've got— I've got reviews!!! I would like to thank the following kind-hearted people who made me "SOOOOOOO HAPPPPYYYYY":

(((((( MILHARU, I'm so glad you loved it!!!

(((((( M.C Pee Pants, Sorry for not updating for the past few days... So many reasons. But, the important thing is... here is the update!

(((((( egyptian-enigma, Hey! A new reviewer! Made me so glad! Your review is so inspiring! Thanks!

(((((( AthenAltena, Another new reviewer!! Thanks! Not just for reviewing but also, for adding my story as one of your favorites!! Thank you very much!!! I am just so flattered... :'c

For the rest of you who also added my story in their 'favorite stories', thank you! I'm sorry I don't know whoever you are. It's just your reviews are not signed. Only AthenAltena's review. I'm just wondering how it happened... Somebody, please, tell me how...

Oh yeah, I just want to tell you that the phrases in italic and bold face are the thoughts of the speaker before them. Okay? Hope you understand...

Wait! I want to remind you for the 4th time that Touya and Yukito are not mine. Only the plot of this story! At least I have something in here to call mine! Heheheh...

After the suspense part, I'm sorry to tell you, we move on to the 'reflection' part. This chapter only emphasizes my lord Yukito's situation. Critical situation, I must say! So, here is the fifth chapter! Hope everyone will like it!

* * *

**Recap: **

_**And you did that... just to save me...**_

He gently ran his fingertips across Yukito's cheek but flinched when Yukito stirred and his eyes flickered open.

"Yuki!"

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Darkness**

Yukito tried to sit up but instead, winced, as a sudden throb of pain shot through his whole body. He decided to lie down instead. He saw his friend's face and immediately remembered all that had happened. He tried to smile to remove Touya's anxiety but only managed a groan.

"Yuki?"

"I— I'm sorry, To-ya..."

"Hush... Don't tire yourself, Yuki, okay?"

Touya tried his hard not to let his voice crack.

"...Alright..."

There was an awkward silence in the room, which was broken occasionally by Yukito who was prone to moaning in pain. Touya wiped Yukito's forehead which was covered in sweat when he realized that Yukito has burning temperature.

_**NO! God, no! Yuki. He has a fever!**_

Yukito's whole body was tense and shifting uncomfortably as he tried to suppress the additional pain in his body.

"Yuki. Don't worry, as soon as morning breaks, we'll get you to a hospital at once... You'll gonna be alright. All right?" Touya said restlessly trying to reassure Yukito and himself as well.

Touya wanted to stay awake and watch over his friend but his enemy, Sleep, conquered him easily.

* * *

Touya stirred awake and found that it was already dawn.

"Kuso! I've fallen asleep!" 

He hastily glanced over Yukito but didn't saw his small, silver-haired friend. Instead, he saw a beautiful angelic creature with pure white wings spread out marvelously.

Yue.

_**Wait...**_

_**There is one more figure...**_

**_It seems like it's_**—**_ a gigantic creature..._**

**_It seems like it's a_—_ a bear! A furious bear_**—**_ that is! Maybe Yue felt it and replaced himself before Yuki..._**

_**If I only didn't fall asleep! Dammit!**_

Touya walked towards the fighting scene a little and watched as Yue sent the advancing outraged bear far away back to the woods with the help of the wind.

All was quiet and at peace. Touya was about to walk towards the angel but paused when Yue suddenly fell to his knees.

_**I've never seen Yue this exhausted. He never showed his weakness before. His other form, Yuki, must be so tired that it affected him so much. **_

Yue, all of a sudden, changed back to Yukito, covering himself behind his majestic wings.

Yukito, slightly disoriented, stood up shakily. He saw Touya and started walking toward his friend trying his best not to fall. He felt too drained.

Touya immediately ran towards his friend and caught him into his arms right when the latter fell. Touya sank to the ground, holding his friend tight to his chest, Yukito's upper body cushioned by his legs and arms.

His friend...

_**So fragile... **_

_**So vulnerable...**_

Touya tried his hard to repress the tears the threatened to throw away his pride.

But then— silent tears began to slip his cheeks down to Yukito's blazers, disregarding Touya's pride, just for Yukito.

Yukito opened his eyes slowly, focusing them on Touya's face. His breaths came in ragged gasps and his pale face covered in sweat.

"...To-ya..."

He sighed deeply and shut his eyes in pain as saying his friend's name seemed to take all his strength.

"Hush... Yuki. Don't talk! Just, don't talk..." Touya said nervously caressing Yuki's cheeks with his free hand.

Yukito slowly raised his arm up to touch Touya's face. He ran his hand against Touya's cheek so gently but paused and moaned in pain, closing again his eyes, repressing the pain that kept shooting through his body.

_**The darkness. It's so relaxing... Maybe, I should just let go...**_

He let his arm fall recklessly and said heaving a sigh every now and then, "I— I'm sorry, To-ya. I'm just... so... tired..."

_**I want to go to sleep. Sleep... and never wake up...**_

* * *

A/N: Wait! Wait! I think I can't control it anymore! What should I do?! I don't want MY Yukito to die!!! (Oh, oh... Here comes the possessive word!) And the bear! It just popped out of my mind! Really, it shouldn't be there... Oh well... Just send me more reviews! You know you are the reason I'm continuing this crap! So please. Please. Please... Reviews. By the way, I'm planning to end this story with the next chapter. Actually, my first plan was this story should only be a 3-chapter one. I don't know why it lasted until now! 


	6. I Love You

Ahoy! I'm back! I'm sorry for a whole two-month silence. I'm sorry! It's just... ((thinks of a valid excuse)) Um... ((sighs, defeated)) I can't think of any! ;p It's the time! It runs faster this days... So, I just want to apologize... Anyway, I'm back, so be glad. I'm here again, and I'm with my last chapter!

For that I'm both happy and sad... Hey! Hey! Don't think I'm a psycho! Cause I'm not. I'm happy, well, I'm so happy, okay! I'm extremely happy because I had more reviews! There were more new reviewers and the old ones bothered to read my chapter and reviewed again! Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! ((runs out of breath)) Thank you, thank you!

Thanks to the old reviewers for waiting chapter after chapter and reviewing it. Thank you:

((((((( MILHARU, I think you won't hate me for awhile if you read this chap. I changed my storyline just for you! I hope you'll like it.

((((((( sHiNiGaMi014, Yeah. Thank you for giving me those reviews! It's quite a lot. I'm glad you liked this!

--I also want to thank the NEW REVIEWERS! Thank you very much for reading this crap and reviewing it, for God's sake! I hope you give me reviews again:

((((((( Anime Writer2, This is the continuation! Hope you like it!

((((((( vanette, Oh! I loved your review! I'm thankful you included mine as 'good'! Well, I don't like that either, that's why I made this one as angst. Hey, I updated so you won't have to cry… I hope you like this one too and review again... Thank you!

((((((( nikyo, Actually, I don't like Yuki to die too! So, I made up my mind, for you, and mine also, to let Yuki live... A character's life is, indeed, in the hands of the author!!!! ;p

((((((( Rurien, I'm pleased you loved it. I just hope your perspective won't change after you read this last chapter. Tell me, anyway if it changes...

((((((( Soulreciever, NO! I didn't let Yuki die! Please don't kill me!! Please! Heheheh... ;p Hope you like it. Give me a review again, please...

((((((( Celestial Psyche, No! I ain't evil! I swear! And because I don't want you to yell at your screen— poor computer —I just updated! Am I not an angel? I AM an angel, right? I hope you like this story... By the way, I love your name. It's good! ((Celestial Psyche)) Whatta name!

((((((( Mischa Kitsune, Hey!! I also loved your reviews… By the way, thank you very much for reviewing EVERY chapters! What a nice person you are! I just clasp my hands and hope that you'll also like this final chapter… Thanks again…

((((((( Silver Salamander, OH MY GOD! You're gonna kill me too! Oh no! My life's in danger! It's been threatened by all! This is not good! Best if I keep Yuki alive or else… They're all gonna kill me!!!!! Hope you like this one… ;p

So! I finally thanked everyone, right? No? Okay... I would like to thank too, the ones who added my story in their 'Favorite Stories' and me in their 'Favorite Authors'... I am happy happy happy happy happy!!! And also I am honored to be in there. I hope you won't remove those in there. It's quite disappointing... :'c

Anyways, this is my last chapter. Which is also the reason why I'm sad. I'm not so sure why, though. Anyways, I want to tell you for the last time, that Touya and Yukito are not mine. I'm just borrowing them from their owner, of course.

On with the recap! Then the story, at last!

**Recap:**

_The darkness. It's so relaxing... Maybe, I should just let go..._

He let his arm fall recklessly and said heaving a sigh every now and then, "I— I'm sorry, To-ya. I'm just... so... tired..."

_I want to go to sleep. Sleep... and never wake up..._

**Chapter 6**

_**I Love You**_

"Okay, Yuki... Rest. Just rest, okay? I'm going to get you to the hospital... And we're going to see each other again... Okay? Just— rest." Touya said softly and quite pleadingly.

_Rest... He just wants me to rest... Okay, To-ya... For you... I'll fight Death..._

Yukito smiled faintly then allowed the darkness to overwhelm him completely.

* * *

He was inside a vast white surrounding.

There was nothing and nobody aside from his own lone self.

There were no doors.

No windows.

No way to get out.

_Wait, how did I get in?_

_Where am I?_

_Why am I here?_

_What am I doing here?_

_What..._

_...happened?_

So many questions...

But there was no one to ask to.

---

There was a whisper.

_Yukito..._

It was calling his name.

_Yukito..._

It was so soft, so gentle.

He followed the voice.

_Yukito, come..._

It was coming from an open room.

_How did the room get there?_

He didn't mind.

He was now in front of the being that called him.

_So beautiful..._

_No. It is so magnificent..._

_No. There are no words appropriate for its splendor._

"..."

He wanted to say something...

Wanted to ask his questions...

But he couldn't speak.

In as much as he wanted to, he just couldn't speak.

His mouth wouldn't move, his throat would produce no sound...

He stood there, stunned.

Its arms were now outstretched.

_Come with me..._

Waiting for him to reach it.

What a marvelous creature...

_**Yuki...**_

_What was that?_

_To-ya?_

_I thought I heard To-ya call my name..._

_**Yuki...**_

_There! It is much louder._

He looked over his shoulder.

A swirl of silvery smoke came out of nowhere.

Dancing and twisting into an obscure image.

Until the image finally cleared to be...

_Me! That's me!_

_What's going on?_

He could see from the image that he was lying on a bed.

_Sleeping, I guess._

And Touya was beside him.

Touya was holding his hand passionately.

_**Yuki. Wake up...**_

He looked again at the being in front him.

He could see it was smiling.

He let out a sigh of awe.

_I feel so glad... So contented._

_Come with me, now..._

It was encouraging him to come.

_So mesmerizing..._

He looked again over his shoulder.

_To-ya..._

Wait! What was that?

He couldn't believe his eyes!

Touya. He was actually... crying.

For him.

_**Please don't go...**_

_No... This can't be happening._

He was fully facing the image now, distracted.

His backside on the waiting being.

_To-ya..._

_Come with me, Yukito..._

_No. It is unfair of me to have my time of my life here while To-ya..._

_To-ya. He's..._

_He's..._

Crying. Depressed. Desperate. Forlorn. Disheartened.

_I can't leave him like that._

_It is now that I want to be with him the most._

_**Yuki, please...**_

_He needs me._

He stepped closer to the image and away from the glorious creature.

_I need him._

_All because, I love him._

_**Wake up...**_

****

* * *

****

Yukito woke up and found himself lying on a hospital bed.

_What happened?_

_Was that a dream?_

_It felt so real..._

He groaned as the brightness of the room caught his eyes unguarded.

Touya, sleeping with his head on the bedside, abruptly woke up from the slight sound of his patient.

Yukito instinctively moved to sit up as he recognized the presence of Touya beside him, but only winced as the sudden movement caused a brief stab of pain.

"Yuki!"

The taller man quickly supported the silver-haired, gently laying him again on the bed.

"Yuki, don't move too much. You haven't fully recovered yet." Touya said anxiously.

"Good morning too, To-ya." he replied wryly. _I'm so tired. I want to sleep again. But I'm with Touya now... Oh, I missed him so much! Perhaps, sleep will be best later..._

"Sorry, I was just worried... So, how are you feeling?" he asked excitedly quickly changing the mood.

"Never felt better! You've stayed here the whole night?"

"No. Just the whole time..."

The two broke into laughs and no sign of any tension could be seen.

"Yuki, I want to tell you something." Touya began cheerfully.

Then, as he got the complete attention of Yukito, he turned serious and continued.

"Yuki, I..."

"To—"

"Yuki." Touya cut gently. "Please, listen to me first. I want to tell you this, now. I won't let this opportunity pass through me again."

Touya cleared his throat before he started to speak. _I'm sure now. I will start and end this thing._

"Yuki, I... I was so scared. I thought, I thought, I'll never see you again..."

Yukito remained silent, listening carefully, stunned with what his friend was saying.

"I felt guilty. Felt helpless. Felt defeated. I've felt everything!"

Touya paused as if forming his words precisely, then continued without hesitation, "I thought you're gonna leave me, alone, with nothing but pain... "

"I thought you're gonna give up and won't fight to make it through... when I haven't told you what I felt!"

"I thought it was already too late and that I already lost all my chances, of saying to you, what I feel, what I am feeling, and what I will feel forever."

"Yuki, I... I..." _Don't stammer! __I MUST say this NOW!_

"I love you Yuki... You're the best that had happened to me. I want to tell you all that I feel every time I'm with you, but I will take years and decades and centuries to finish. You are just perfect. Yuki, I want to be with you, always. I need you. I love you."

Touya finally stopped and looked at Yukito intently.

Yukito, on the other hand, was somehow torn in between shock and joy. _Oh my God! He said it! He just said it! What should I do? What should I say? Oh no! I knew he would somehow say that he loves me, but what I didn't know is... what I'm gonna tell! I..._

Yukito let out his breath he didn't noticed he held, then said brokenly, "I— To-ya... I love you too! I— don't know what else to say! I—"

Touya couldn't hold back his smile as he finally heard the sweetest sentence he had been anticipating to hear for ages.

"...You don't have to say anything else..." Touya said before slowly advancing, taking Yukito into a warm, tender kiss that last, for what seemed like forever....

::::: OWARI :::::

* * *

A/N: Huhuhuhu... :'c ((I'm crying, if you didn't notice)) Oh no! I finished my story!!! But! There's a BUT! I am planning on writing a story again... If it's okay with you, guys...

Anyway, I want to thank with all my heart... Shinigami! You are such a great friend!

Now then, I really was having so much difficulty in writing that 'confession' thingy... As if I had comprehension on those things! Well, did you like it? Huh? Huh? I'm sorry if it's amateurish. It's just because this is the first time I wrote a story. This is the first time I wrote a shounen-ai fiction. And this is the first time I ever posted a story... What a start, eh?

I just hope you liked it... And review please. So that I may know if you want me to write again or not. It's all based from you, readers...

And for those who read this... Please, have a heart. Give a review. It's like a salary given to a hard-working employee. It makes the employee feel that his job was good. Or like a star given by the teacher to her diligent student. It makes the student study more. Get it? Wish you tell me what you think... Thank you! I love you all!

Peace!

::::: odZ :::::


End file.
